


Stage Outfits

by DiamondWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Hakyeon in drag, M/M, Smut, Taekwoon has a thing for Hakyeon wearing skirts, Unintentional Voyeurism, shenanigans after the first vixxchool concert, stage outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon discover the advantages of a certain stage outfit.





	Stage Outfits

“I’m not going to wear that.”

Hakyeon sighed, barely keeping himself from raking his hands through his hair and ruin the wig currently sitting on his head. He was standing and arguing with Taekwoon in a corner behind the stage, with only minutes before he had to head out and continue the show they had prepared.

“Taekwoon, _please_! We’ve been over this, you can’t back out now!”

“I’m not going to wear it!” Taekwoon glared at the curly orange wig carelessly tossed onto a stack of chairs behind Hakyeon, intensifying the latter’s despair.

“Takwoonie, please…! You’ve worn it before, why won’t you wear it now?!”

Taekwoon scoffed.

“It’s a bit different to wear it in front of you and the other four than to wear it in front of that crowd out there! It’s embarrassing!”

Hakyeon tried hard to stay patient.

“Come on…! It’s not embarrassing, it’s fun! And it’s only a wig, for only one song! That’s not that bad! Hey, look at me: I’m dressed as a girl! Do you see me complaining?”

Taekwoon chose to glare at him instead.

“But you _like it_! It’s not embarrassing for you! I don’t like that stupid wig and being a stupid clown!”

“Three minutes, guys!!” A staff member shouted in their direction, meaningfully tapping their watch to emphasize their point and only making Hakyeon more anxious with the added pressure. He wrung his hands in front of Taekwoon, desperate to get him to wear the wig for his next appearance on stage.

“Please, Taekwoon! Just wear it! Just this once! Please! For me; for all of us! For our Starlights!”

Taekwoon remained unwavering.

“No.”

“Taekwoon, please!” Hakyeon begged, watching the time tick away quickly until he had to go back on stage, knowing both of them would be in all kinds of trouble if Taekwoon didn’t agree to wear the stupid wig for his performance. “Please. I’d do anything for you if you just wear that wig, just for those few minutes of that one performance!”

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes on him.

“Would you do something just as embarrassing?”

“I would! I would do everything, no matter how embarrassing!” Hakyeon saw a tiny shimmer of hope in the darkness that was Taekwoon’s stubbornness and reached out for it with both hands.

Taekwoon continued to observe him through narrowed eyes, trying to find something to challenge him that would be embarrassing enough for Hakyeon to back out and save him from having to wear that hideous monstrosity of a wig in front of who knew how many people.

“There isn’t anything you would consider embarrassing, though…” he remarked when he couldn’t come up with anything, knowing that Hakyeon was desperate enough to take the bait and come forward with examples. And he was right; Hakyeon immediately started listing things he would most definitely find embarrassing, leaving Taekwoon to choose.

“Oh, not true! There are lots of things I would find embarrassing! Messing up the dance or text on stage, falling, losing my wig, one of the others messing up…”

“No, not something like that. Something that wouldn’t disappoint the fans!” Taekwoon intervened, cutting off the string of potentially embarrassing mishaps Hakyeon was listing.

Hakyeon struggled to come up with an answer, the time ticking away first and foremost on his mind.

“I- I don’t know… I… maybe… I really don’t know, like, not wearing underwear under my costume, or-“

“Do that.”

“What?!” Hakyeon didn’t want to trust what his ears had just picked up.

“”Do that. I dare you to go out there without your underwear on.”

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon’s eyes widened in shock.

“You do that and I’ll wear the wig.” Taekwoon bargained calmly, sure that Hakyeon would back out of the deal.

“Thirty seconds! Hakyeon-ssi, are you ready?” the staff member called from near the exit to the stage, and Hakyeon jumped, his heart plummeting as he saw himself run out of options.

“I’ll be right there!” Hakyeon yelled back, turning towards Taekwoon again and narrowing his eyes at him, his decision made.

“You swear that you’ll wear that wig on everything that has any meaning to you, and I’ll go without underwear.”

Taekwoon paled. He wasn’t really about to do it! He wouldn’t!

“Swear it!” Hakyeon advanced towards Taekwoon, crowding into his personal space while raising his hand with his pinky finger stretched out for Taekwoon to interlace his own with it and seal the promise.

Taekwoon stumbled back half a step, but Hakyeon’s menacing stance prompted him to lift his hand and hook his pinky finger around Hakyeon’s. Along with Hakyeon’s threatening glare, his honor forbade him to back out of a deal he had proposed himself, as mortifying as it was.

“I-I promise.”

Hakyeon squeezed his finger with his own, releasing it immediately after to throw a glance over his shoulder towards the exit to the stage and the staff over there, hoping the shadows of the corner he stood in with Taekwoon would conceal him enough before he reached down between them, lifting his skirt and tugging down the boxer-briefs that hugged his body tightly underneath.

Taekwoon couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing as Hakyeon stepped out of his underwear, folding it up with a glare once he’d freed himself of it.

“Hakyeon-ssi! It’s time! Hurry!”

His glare not wavering, he shoved the neatly folded small garment at Taekwoon’s chest.

“You take care of that. And I swear, if I see you step out there without that damned wig on for your performance, I’m going to…”

Taekwoon would never hear what Hakyeon planned to do to him if he failed to uphold his part of the bargain as he turned around and rushed off, but he wouldn’t have heard it even if Hakyeon had managed to finish his sentence over the noise of the blood rushing in his ears. Or rather, leaving the vicinity of his ears to rush way further south to another part of his body.

Still struggling to believe what he had just seen, he stumbled forward after Hakyeon, almost as if in trance, but somehow still remembered to grab the wig from the stack of chairs where he’d thrown it earlier in passing.

He reached the door to the stage just in time to see Hakyeon start his performance together with Hongbin and Ravi. If Hakyeon was flustered, he did a damn good job at hiding it as he got into position and executed the first well trained moves of the dance they’d spent hours practicing.

His moves were as sure and gracious as ever, and Taekwoon stared in wonder. And still, the only thing that kept repeating over and over and over on his mind was _he’s not wearing anything underneath that skirt_!

His fingers curled around the soft garment he was still holding and that was even more proof of that statement while he was unable to tear his gaze off the bold man who danced fearlessly, dressed as a woman _without his underwear on under that skirt_!

He was sure without a doubt now that wearing the wig during his performance would be the least of his concerns as he grew aware of a certain problem growing in his pants, and yet that, too, became secondary in his mind as he kept watching Hakyeon go through his performance as naturally as ever, even though he did make sure the skirt really didn’t allow some deeper glances underneath it a couple of times.

Before he knew it, the three members fled the stage through the exit on the other side of it, running, with Hakyeon leading the way. He had barely blinked himself back to reality when Jaehwan and Hyuk appeared next to him, already wearing their wigs.

“Taekwoon-hyung! You better hurry and put that on, we are about to head out!” Sanghyuk barely spared him a glance as he pointed at the wig in his hand and pushed past him to have a better look at the stage he would be the first to claim out of the three of them.

Mentally shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear it from images of Hakyeon dancing way more sensually than he should be allowed to (and was he mistaken or had it been even more sexy than usual today? Or was that just because Taekwoon knew he was _naked underneath his skirt_?!), he lifted his hands to place the hideous wig he couldn’t care less about right now on his head. Before he could, he remembered the small piece of clothing in his hand, and a blush creeped up on his face.

Damn it, where was he supposed to put it now?! And there was the staff member again, counting down the seconds with his fingers before Hyuk darted out onto the stage…! Without a better option, he shoved the garment into his pocket, smoothing it down and praying it wouldn’t show. It didn’t need to show, however, since knowing it was _there_ was enough for Taekwoon to have it feel like a burning coal in his pocket instead.

And just like that, the staff raised his hands again, counting down the seconds until it was his turn to leave onto the stage, and he would never be able to tell how he managed to do that and perform without forgetting anything when in reality all his mind was focused on was the fact that somewhere backstage Hakyeon was running around still _without any underwear under that damned skirt of his_! While they thought to bring about 15 different stage outfits that were never all used, no one ever thought to bring a spare pair of underwear and the only one Hakyeon had was still burning holes into the top of Taekwoon’s thigh.

When they finished up his performance and Taekwoon found himself backstage, he immediately set out to find Hakyeon, but when he did the older one was rushing towards him and turning him around and back towards the stage, which they claimed again collectively to thank their Starlights for coming and sharing the experience with them before saying their goodbyes and leaving for good.

Taekwoon well tried to get a hold on Hakyeon after they left the stage but before he could they were rallied together to answer the questions of an interviewer, and while most of them were dismissed after he was done, Hakyeon wasn’t, being whisked away for yet another thing, leaving Taekwoon behind, still with Hakyeon’s underwear in his pocket. He groaned in frustration, all too aware that while Hakyeon was serving promotional duties in the adjacent room, he was still _wearing nothing under his skirt_!

And damn, that thought was equal parts disturbing as it was hot!

“Taekwoon-hyung! Come on, we have to get changed!” Jaehwan frowned at his frozen-in-place form that was still standing in the middle of the room staring at the door through which Hakyeon had disappeared, and Taekwoon made an effort to shake himself out of his stance and follow the younger one into the changing area where they had left their regular clothes earlier.

In a moment when no one was looking, he quickly transferred Hakyeon’s underwear from his stage outfit into his jeans, glad that his shirt was wide and long enough to cover where it bulged out the pocket. While the other members laughed and joked, happy about their successful performances, and packed up their other outfits, Taekwoon did so silently, watching the door every few seconds to see if Hakyeon would finally join them. He never did, and instead of him another staff member swooped in and gathered his stage outfits, asking for someone else of them to gather his regular clothes and follow them to their car.

Naturally, that task fell upon Taekwoon, and he hurried to gather Hakyeon’s clothes, making sure nothing was left behind as he followed the other members out of the room.

*#*#*#*

Meanwhile, Hakyeon rushed down the long hallway from the press room towards the exit where he was supposed to meet up with the rest of the group to head home, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he would have to ride home still in his full stage outfit. Well, not _full_ , as the cool rush of air on places he wasn’t used to feel that same rush reminded him.

He wanted to strangle Taekwoon for having made him agree to such an idiotic bargain!

‘You have to admit it was a bit much to ask him, of all people, to wear a clown wig on stage in the first place, though…’ a small voice in the back of his head that he really didn’t care for right now spoke up, and he hated that it was kind of right. But Taekwoon had known this day would come for a long time and agreed to it, too! There really was no need for him to put on the show he had earlier!

‘You should have known that the immediate prospect of making a fool out of himself in front of such a huge crowd wouldn’t sit well with him. You know him well enough to know how embarrassed he gets over small things, never mind something like this that is obviously a big thing for him!’

Damn the tiny voice that insisted on being right when he wanted to be mad at his stupid boyfriend!

He drew up short when he rounded a corner and a gush of wind hit him, threatening to lift his skirt. He clamped his hands down over it, making sure it stayed in place even though he knew it was technically impossible for it to lift, given its cut. This was really getting old really fast. It was such a weird feeling, being this… exposed, even though he wasn’t… but really was at the same time! He fought down the blush that insisted on reappearing whenever he thought about his current clothing status –which was about every thirty seconds- and hurried to the end of the hallway, which was both the source of the gush of wind and his destination, as it ended in a door leading to their waiting car. He wanted to sprint down the rest of the way, but there was no way he was going to do that when there was still the infinitesimal risk that his skirt _might_ lift up and expose him.

Taekwoon was so going to pay for this…! He had no idea how yet, but he would come up with something!

He was halfway there when the he saw the rest of his group emerge from another hallway, about to exit through the door and get into the car. It just so happened that it was Hyuk who spotted him first, and also that he was a little shit with a death wish.

“Yah, noona, hurry up! We don’t have all the time in the world!” he called out loud enough for everyone in the radius of at least a mile to hear him, and Hakyeon glared daggers at him, almost forgetting his reasons why he wasn’t running as everything in him wanted to sprint over to him and make him regret his teasing.

Almost.

The teasing nature of the maknae’s words clued the others in about who was approaching them, and was enough to make Taekwoon turn around and confirm his suspicion. And the look he raked Hakyeon with when he recognized him was definitely enough to wipe all thoughts about bloody murder and a creature named Han Sanghyuk altogether out of Hakyeon’s mind, as well as about any other people or creatures but for the man staring at him, for that matter.

He’d always known Taekwoon enjoyed watching him reenacting the female idol’s dances, and he had only extremely _pleasant_ memories about what had happened after their VIXX-Girls stage, as well as from that time Taekwoon had visited him on set when he was filming _Hotel King_ and had that dance scene in a dress, but still, that look that he was giving him right now… It was beyond hot and it sent shivers all over Hakyeon’s body; the warm kind, the kind that almost made him _wish_ for that cool breeze to come and aid him!

“Jaehwan, I go in first!” Hakyeon declared as he drew nearer, his eyes never leaving Taekwoon’s once they’d found them. He completely ignored the fleeing Hyuk who went into hiding in the backseat between Wonshik and Hongbin and was more than a bit confused when Hakyeon didn’t pursue him, and also ignored the weird look Jaehwan shot him while still not daring to ask if he could take the front seat instead. Which he couldn’t, since that would defy the purpose of the idea that had just sparked in Hakyeon’s mind and included him being “unfortunately” close to Taekwoon in that car. If he had to be stuck in these clothes, in these conditions, he might as well make use of all the advantages they brought with them; including that Taekwoon seemed to be extremely responsive to the fact that he was wearing them alone.

While his actions confused most of the people around him, Taekwoon had a pretty good idea of what he was planning, and he paled as he turned around to get into the car and into his usual seat, hurrying to lift the armrest between his and Jaehwan’s seats to make room for Hakyeon. He wasn’t sure yet if he should be excited for what Hakyeon had planned or dread it; one way or another, the relatively short drive home would definitely turn out to be way longer than what he cared for.

The door hadn’t even shut behind Jaehwan when Hakyeon’s hand had already landed on Taekwoon’s thigh, the tips of his fingers digging into its inside in a promise that there was more to come, and Taekwoon released a quiet but shuddered breath.

The car finally took off, and suddenly Hakyeon made sure to pay attention to the other members again, scolding Sanghyuk for his comment earlier and promising him the wrath of hell in an unsuspecting moment, asking Wonshik about movies that were currently playing in the theaters, jabbing at Jaehwan for eating too many sweets, and so on. Not once did he direct his words at Taekwoon; and still, he was his main focus, and he was sure there wasn’t anyone or anything else Taekwoon was focused on, either.

Unsuspected by the others, his hand traveled up and down Taekwoon’s thigh, further and further up each time it went up, alternating the pressure of his fingers, but lightening it to a mere teasing touch the further up he got. Taekwoon was still holding on to the bundle of Hakyeon’s clothes, and while he could easily use them to cover himself against Hakyeon’s touch, he didn’t. He merely used them to conceal it. Finally, after what seemed like hours for Taekwoon, Hakyeon grazed his perfectly manicured nails over the outline of the zipper on Taekwoon’s jeans, and it was a blessing that the other members chose that exact moment to erupt into a loud round of laughter that outdrowned the ruined moan that accidentally tumbled past his lips. Hakyeon still heard it, though, and he had to fight the satisfied smirk from appearing on his face when he withdrew his fingers to trail them back down on Taekwoon’s thigh, hidden by his lump of clothes.

His own lap, however, wasn’t covered; and when he started trailing his hand back up on Taekwoon’s thigh, he made sure his skirt caught against his wrist, riding up along with his movement. It didn’t take long for Taekwoon to notice and glue his gaze to the newly revealed expanse of skin while his hands tightened in the bundle of clothes to the point where his knuckles whitened. As more and more of Hakyeon’s thighs was revealed, Taekwoon’s mouth ran dry; he knew that at any moment now, more than just plain skin could be revealed, since the one thing that would have prevented that was still tucked into his own pocket!

And all that while they were sitting in a crammed car with all of the other members and their manager! At any moment now, Jaehwan could decide to turn back around from where he was facing the members in the backseat and catch them; or their manager could look into the rearview mirror, and from that angle he would be able to see-… It was too much for Taekwoon and he untangled one hand from the clothes he was holding onto like a lifeline and caught Hakyeon’s hand in his.

Feigning surprise, Hakyeon turned to face him, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed that he knew exactly what was going on.

The look in Taekwoon’s eyes, however, was a lot more conflicted and difficult to interpret. It was a mix between a warning for Hakyeon to stop before they got caught, as well as plea for him to keep going, to _please_ don’t stop and offer him at least _some_ kind of relief, no matter in what form, and at the same time a beg for him take mercy on his sanity and end this suffering dealt to him by his teasing hand and the sight he made at least until they could retreat to somewhere more private. 

The most urgent plea, however, seemed to be for Hakyeon to cover up again, before he revealed the sight of something Taekwoon would rather have the exclusive rights to. It almost drove him insane when Hakyeon didn’t seem to take his worries seriously, and instead took his hand in his own. He leaned back in his seat as if to stretch until his face was close enough to Taekwoon’s ear.

“ _You_ cover me up…” he whispered quietly, only loud enough for Taekwoon to hear over the cacophony in the car.

A frown appeared on Taekwoon’s face. One hand was still holding onto Hakyeon’s bundle of clothes, never mind too far away to reach over and be discrete, and the other was trapped in Hakyeon’s own; and the little imp didn’t appear to be willing to let go of it anytime soon.

Biting his lip, Taekwoon decided to risk it and go along with whatever Hakyeon had obviously planned, trying to use the hand that was interlaced with the older one’s to pull his skirt back down. Of course, him succeeding in doing that was only a small part of Hakyeon’s plan. Instead, he turned his hand in an angle that made it impossible for Taekwoon to reach the hem of his skirt and tug it down without brushing his fingers against the soft skin of his upper thigh.

Taekwoon actually bit his lip to keep from reacting vocally at the sensation of Hakyeon’s warm skin, from such an intimate region nonetheless, against his fingers. It had been too long since they’d gotten a chance- Too long since the last time- Hell, he would kick the younger members out of the dorm and into the night personally if they didn’t find something to do elsewhere tonight and left it to him and Hakyeon!

He was about to start tugging the hem of the skirt back down, under Hakyeon’s conditions –which included going painfully slow- when the unexpected happened: their manager drove over a speed bump, and without slowing down significantly. All of the passengers jumped in their seats, and Taekwoon’s hand… the sharp breath Hakyeon suddenly drew told him he had definitely not imagined what his hand had brushed against, and it was with great satisfaction that he saw that Hakyeon wasn’t as immune to his own teasing as he pretended to be.

One shared look was enough for them to communicate and make sure both of them thought the same; no matter how fast they were back at the dorms, it wasn’t fast enough, and to hell with the rest of their group! They better scattered as soon as they arrived!

Of course, and much to their chagrin, the younger members were either extremely dense or extremely cruel when they took their sweet time taking their showers once they got back home, and really didn’t seem to get the hint until Hakyeon basically shoved money into their faces, offering for them to go and eat out and watch a movie at the theater as a reward for their good performances today; and no, Taekwoon and himself wouldn’t join them!

Hakyeon was close to shouting at them to finally leave as they took ages next to the door, putting on their shoes and arguing about which movie they should ultimately watch. Begging whatever deity might be listening to his plea for patience, he dropped onto the couch next to Taekwoon and rested his head against his shoulder while they waited. And waited. And scrambled to find a valid excuse when Hongbin asked why he was still wearing his stage outfit when he’d had more than enough time to change by now. (“Too tired to move” was the answer the younger one got, along with a glare to be gone from Taekwoon).

The door had barely closed behind the loud group when life returned to the ‘too tired’ Hakyeon and he straddled Taekwoon in one swift move, eliciting a delicious surprised gasp from him. One searing hot shared look later, and their lips melded together in a hungry yet surprisingly gentle dance.

It was the first of many rewards they allowed themselves to share after the long wait, and both intended to make it count, no matter how desperate they ultimately were for the comfort and pleasures the other’s body could provide them with. It wasn’t like the other members didn’t know they were together, making it impossible for them to even kiss in front of them, but that Taekwoon really wasn’t into public shows of affection and the childish gagging noises they had to endure coming from the others really ruined he mood of even the best of kisses, leading them to decide to keep those shared intimacies for when they were behind closed doors.

Now, however, they were finally alone, and Hakyeon raked his hands through Taekwoon’s hair, tugging just hard enough on the dark strands to encourage Taekwoon to let go of all his inhibitions while he kissed him thoroughly and stole his breath.

Taekwoon himself was far from passive anyway, though, his hands having flown up to Hakyeon’s back the second he had straddled him, and he had to hold back to make sure he didn’t just crush the slender figure on top of him to his body, desperate to feel him closer as he roamed his hands over the back that had held the traces of his nails more than once before, but also hadn’t in way too long. Something was off today, though, and he pulled out of the kiss for a moment. Judging by his protesting whimper it was already too long for Hakyeon, but Taekwoon insisted. He cradled his face in his hands, staring up at him with a burning gaze to find what was off today, and found it soon.

With a slight shifting of his hands, he hooked his fingers under the wig Hakyeon was still wearing and pushed it off.

“This needs to go… It’s not you.” He breathed, frustrated when he had to find that it was fixed elsewhere and not that easy to remove. Impatiently, Hakyeon shoved his hands away, taking the wig off without much trouble and throwing it carelessly into the opposite corner of the couch.

“What about the rest of… this?” He gestured down over himself and the rest of his outfit, from the silky blouse and tie to the skirt fanning out over both their laps and the knee-high stockings.

Taekwoon’s gaze followed the gesture, taking in how the unfamiliar clothes complimented Hakyeon’s lithe body, making him look both innocent in their chastity as well as incredibly sexy in the way they shamelessly hugged his body and revealed it at the same time.

“It can stay.” Taekwoon voice was but a ruined whisper as his eyes traveled back up over Hakyeon’s body and he lifted one hand to run it through his messed up hair until it stopped at the back of his head.

“So the rest is… _me_?” Hakyeon inquired with a teasing smirk, but Taekwoon had enough of talking.

“Very.” He merely answered, only half registering Hakyeon’s question, and pulled him in to reattach their lips. It was his turn now to take Hakyeon’s breath away with the intensity of the kiss and his free hand travelling to explore his body while Hakyeon’s clutched helplessly to the front on his shirt.

Taekwoon let his hand travel down slowly, over Hakyeon’s shoulder first, skimming the sensitive side of his waist before his fingers danced over his simultaneously soft but firm stomach. His hand felt as if it was leaving a burning trail through the thin fabric of the white blouse, and Hakyeon was desperate to feel more of it, all over his body, and preferably _under_ his clothes.

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Taekwoon’s as he panted for air and started tugging on his shirt. Taekwoon shook his head no, though, catching Hakyeon’s hand, and the older whimpered a complaint before Taekwoon claimed his lips again, muffling the sound.

He was quick to release Hakyeon’s hand again, though, returning it to his stomach and tugging the hem of his blouse out of the skirt so he could run his hand underneath it. Hakyeon all but purred into the kiss, gasping into it when Taekwoon ran his hand around his body and up his back, just to trail it down again with his nails grazing his skin in a gesture that didn’t quite border painful but was enough to send all the right shivers racking through Hakyeon’s body.

“Taek-… please!” he gasped, his lips falling away from Taekwoon’s and resting his head against his shoulder as he seemed unable to support the weight of his own head anymore. Why did it take so little for him to become putty in Taekwoon’s hands? It would be embarrassing if it didn’t feel so incredibly good. So much for him wanting to be the one teasing Taekwoon out of his mind to make him pay for earlier!

A small smirk played around Taekwoon’s lips as his other hand fell away from Hakyeon’s head and quickly found itself on his knee instead. With one hand skimming its nails lightly over the sensitive skin on Hakyeon’s back and the other travelling slowly up over the exposed skin of his thigh, reaching under the skirt, the anticipation build up to such an extent that Hakyeon couldn’t hold on to himself any longer and bucked his hips forwards, demanding more of Taekwoon.

Taekwoon exhaled sharply as the movement of Hakyeon’s hips delivered a friction to his own straining length, which had been left waiting and unattended for the better part of a few hours now and was extremely desperate. He quickly reached forward, glad that Hakyeon’s skirt was high-waisted and allowed him to hold his hips underneath it, stilling them effectively. He breathed in shakily through his nose when neither of his hands found any fabric blocking his access to Hakyeon’s hot, tan skin anywhere, and congratulated himself mentally for insisting on the bargain they’d made earlier that had resulted in leaving Hakyeon without underwear.

Hakyeon wasn’t content with his hips being stilled, though; even if Taekwoon’s long fingers on his skin most definitely felt amazing, he needed more. Turning his head, he mouthed at the side of Taekwoon’s neck until he readily tilted his head, granting him better access to kiss his way up to his ear while his hand reached around Hakyeon and cupped one of the perfect, round mounds of his butt.

Hakyeon moaned low into Taekwoon’s ear before taking the earlobe between his teeth, nibbling and suckling softly on it before dedicating his attention to the rest of the beautifully shaped outline of his ear. The younger’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, and he tightened his grip on Hakyeon, his fingers digging into his soft skin before his second hand joined the first under Hakyeon’s skirt. He trailed it up slowly, lightly, not aiming to follow the path the other one had taken, though. Instead, he moved his fingers in a light caress up the inside of his thigh, further and further up towards the center of his body, teasing the sensitive skin by alternating the pressure he applied ever so slightly but still enough to elicit satisfied murmurs from Hakyeon. The murmurs turned into a loud needy moan followed by a rather sharp bite to the shell of his ear when he reached his destination, cupping Hakyeon’s firm, velvety balls in his hand and tightening his hold just enough to make Hakyeon’s vision swim until he saw stars from it.

“Aahh, Ta- Taekwoon! F-fu- aah~!“ he arched into Taekwoon’s touch, and the blissed out and needy quality of Hakyeon’s cry made his own length strain even further against the confinement of his jeans, already impossibly hard without any direct physical stimulation. When his hand trailed up, letting go of the soft sack and dedicating his attention to Hakyeon’s own member, he already found it hard and throbbing as well where it arched up freely under the light material of the skirt.

Another drawn out moan resonated from Hakyeon’s throat as Taekwoon wrapped his long fingers around Hakyeon’s length, and had the older one been able to form coherent thoughts, he’d been sending a prayer of thanks up to the heavens above for bestowing his boyfriend with such amazing, large, elegant and talented hands. As it was, however, there was only one thought on his mind as Taekwoon began moving said hand over his rigid shaft: ‘Not enough!’ He bucked hard into Taekwoon’s touch, all thoughts about possible inhibitions long gone, but Taekwoon held him still again.

Whimpering, he dropped his hands from where they were clutching onto Taekwoon and to his lap, reaching for the fly of his pants. Far from careful, his hands brushed firmly against Taekwoon’s own painfully hard member as he tried to undo the zipper and button, and Taekwoon’s movements on Hakyeon faltered, his grip tightening and loosing erratically. He forced his eyes open to look at Hakyeon, and the dark gaze he was met with made his stomach clench in anticipation.

“I need you. Now!” Hakyeon barely managed to mutter through clenched teeth, perspiration shining on his forehead and plastering some of his messy strands of hair to it. He looked absolutely delectable like that, and Taekwoon would never have been able to deny him his demand.

He swallowed dryly, nodding.

“Ok. Bedroom.” He managed past his dry throat, but Hakyeon thwarted his attempt to get up by pushing him back against the couch, shaking his head.

“No. Here!”

Taekwoon furrowed his brow.

“But…!?”

He didn’t need to finish his sentence for Hakyeon to know what he meant. He let go of the fly of Taekwoon’s jeans briefly, reaching under one of the cushions next to him and retrieving a small bottle and foil wrapper.

“Did you really think I spent all that time waiting doing nothing?”

Taekwoon’s heart leaped in his chest at the meaning of the sight, and it wasn’t the only part of his anatomy. Trust Hakyeon to always be prepared for everything!

His eyes held a sparkle of anticipation and a small smirk returned to his lips. He took the small bottle out of Hakyeon’s hand and quickly flipped the cap open, pouring a liberal amount of the gooey substance onto his fingers and quickly discarding it when he had enough. His eyes met Hakyeon’s again, and it was impossible to tell whose were darker with lust.

“Lift.” He commanded, and Hakyeon steadied himself with his arms on Taekwoon’s shoulders, lifting his body from his kneeling position over his thighs. Taekwoon lifted the skirt only far enough to be able to reach under it, and without much preamble, his fingers found Hakyeon’s opening. Hakyeon gasped and jumped slightly at the feeling of the cold substance on the hot skin surrounding his entrance, but relaxed immediately after, wriggling his hips to encourage Taekwoon to carry on.

Taekwoon didn’t need more of an invitation, and rather quickly, his first finger breached the opening. Hakyeon shuddered and with a ruined moan, he fell forward to rest his forehead on his hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

Taekwoon didn’t let up, pushing forward until his finger was buried completely in Hakyeon before he started to move it in and out. Hakyeon didn’t like waiting long to adjust, reveling in the sensation of the stretch, and Taekwoon couldn’t say he minded not having to wait. Hakyeon’s breathing intensified, hot puffs of air falling against Taekwoon’s chest through the rather low cut neckline of his shirt.

“More!” He demanded soon, and Taekwoon obliged happily. He didn’t remove the first finger completely before adding a second, and Hakyeon arched his back at the stretch, crying out at the sensation and bucking down on his fingers almost immediately, his breathing now reduced to panting gasps. Once again, Taekwoon held onto his hips, holding him still so he could prepare him thoroughly, pumping slowly and scissoring his fingers when the stretch allowed it and Hakyeon had relaxed enough. Hakyeon couldn’t see the smirk on his face or he might have been warned about his next actions, but as it was, it took him completely by surprise when Taekwoon curled his fingers inside him and hit the exact spot that made Hakyeon’s entire world unhinge and spin uncontrollably. He cried out, loud enough to probably alert half of the building about what was going on, but for once Taekwoon didn’t mind the loud noise at all even though it left his ears ringing.

His whole body shook, and as soon as it had calmed down a bit, Taekwoon repeated the action, with the same result as before

Hakyeon lifted one hand to hit at his chest, but it fell limply against it, clutching his shirt instead in an attempt to steady himself.

“Sto- stop! Please! I n-need you. All of y-you. Now!” Hakyeon’s voice was reduced to weak sobs in between his panting as he clung to Taekwoon and begged him for contradictory actions. Taekwoon chuckled and quickly inserted a third finger to finish preparing Hakyeon while he writhed on top of him at the sensation of the seemingly impossible stretch. He was by no means small, and even though Hakyeon claimed to live for the feeling of him stretching and filling him to capacity, he’d rather stay in celibacy than ever hurt Hakyeon.

“Taek- Please! I’m ready, I promise! Please, hurry!” Hakyeon whined impatiently, bucking down hard on his fingers despite of his hold on him, and finally Taekwoon agreed with him. Lifting Hakyeon up again, he pulled back, removing his fingers from inside him, and earned an unhappy whimper from Hakyeon, who protested the loss. He wasn’t quite done protesting yet when he already peeled himself away from Taekwoon and returned to his earlier attempt to free Taekwoon’s member from the confines of his clothes. Unfortunately, he was in no state to do that coherently, and Taekwoon swatted his hands away just as impatiently, making quick work of his fly and pushing his underwear down far enough to free himself.

There wasn’t much room for him to remove his pants completely and he didn’t bother with it. He snatched the small foil wrapper out of Hakyeon’s incapable hands just as impatiently and tore it open, covering himself with the condom without needing any more preparation as he was by far hard enough. He would have covered himself with some more lube, but apparently what was still on his hand had to suffice because Hakyeon swatted the bottle out of his reach and arched forward, more than eager to finally take him inside his body.

Taekwoon’s hands returned to his firm butt and pulled him closer, Hakyeon’s stomach almost touching his chest when he lifted him up to position him over his throbbing length. He barely had time to steady himself before Hakyeon found the right position and impaled himself on him in one swift downwards move that took him in all the way to his hilt. They cried out in unison, clutching onto each other as if their life depended on it as the whole world spun around them and left them completely disoriented. Not that it mattered, anyway, since the one and only thing both of them needed was right there, in their arms.

Taekwoon panted against Hakyeon’s chest when the spinning of the world around him slowed down a bit, holding the older one down over himself with an iron grip. Hakyeon might not need time to adjust, but he definitely did! After such a long build up, the sensation of Hakyeon’s tight body surrounding him was almost too overwhelming, and he didn’t want to end the fun right then and there for them.

Completely opposed to Taekwoon, who’d turned into a panting mess, it was as if finally having Taekwoon inside him brought a whole new clarity to Hakyeon’s mind, and he cradled Taekwoon’s head to his chest, gently combing through his sweat dampened hair as he gave the younger one time to adjust, even if he himself longed to start moving. Before long, Taekwoon lifted his head, longingly looking up at Hakyeon, and answered his silent question if it was ok to move yet with a small nod.

Hakyeon rode him slowly at first, savoring each and every shift and movement of Taekwoon inside him and reveling in the soft, barely audible moans and gasps his body could pull out of the younger one while he still got used to the feeling of filling Hakyeon yet again.

When Taekwoon had found into the rhythm, Hakyeon gradually quickened his moves, careful when he lifted himself up and off Taekwoon’s throbbing length, and sinking down on him increasingly faster each time, until he was all but slamming himself down over him. Soon enough, Taekwoon started meeting his harsh thrusts as best as he could from where he was pinned down under Hakyeon, and as accurately as his spinning mind allowed.

Hakyeon was so incredibly tight, despite the thorough preparation, and he was pretty sure he would never get used to it. Nor would he ever get used to the way he moved on top and around him, reveling so unabashedly and open in the pleasure he was receiving and giving. It was enough to spur Taekwoon on to do more, and with his hands on his hips, he made Hakyeon shift his angle. His next downwards thrust elicited a loud cry from Hakyeon before one of his hands clenched in his shirt, and the other balled to a fist in his hair, pulling hard enough that the sharp pain made tears well up in Taekwoon’s eyes. He didn’t mind, though, waiting for Hakyeon to let go before he moved again.

From that moment on, every one of their moves was accompanied by soft, ruined moans and cries from Hakyeon as Taekwoon brushed over the highly sensitive spot inside Hakyeon, and the obvious display of his pleasure was almost as effective as Hakyeon’s body around him to urge him on towards his climax.

Hakyeon was well on his way to his own climax, and his moans and cries subsided into mere sobs the closer he got to it, clutching to Taekwoon and burying his face against his shoulder as his hips stuttered for the first time, indicating he was _that_ close.

It was their luck that Hakyeon had decided to muffle his sobs against Taekwoon’s shoulder, or they would never have heard the noise that made them both freeze in the middle of their movements: someone was entering the key-code to unlock the door to their dorm.

Taekwoon was the first to move again when he recognized the noise, frantically shoving at Hakyeon to get him to get off him, but Hakyeon didn’t budge, shaking his head vehemently and catching his hands to keep him from his dislodging him.

“Stop, there’s no time!” he hissed in Taekwoon’s ear, and Taekwoon was mortified enough to listen and freeze again just in time as the door opened. Hakyeon had a bit more presence of mind, and just finished adjusting his skirt around them enough to cover them up when the person stepped around the opened door.

It was Sanghyuk, who mockingly covered his eyes once he spotted them on the couch, keeping them covered while he quickly slipped out of his shoes.

“Ah, ignore me, I’m not even here! I just forgot something and will be gone again in a minute!”

True to his words, he quickly crossed the room and disappeared in his bedroom, audibly rummaging around in it.

“ _Hakyeon_ …!” Taekwoon hissed at the older, his hands on his chest again and ready to push him off, but Hakyeon caught his hands again, listening intently to get a clue as to when Hyuk would return from the room.

“ _Shh_! Be quiet! He can come out any second!” he hushed Taekwoon again, and without thinking about it, clenched around him as he _shh_ -ed him. Taekwoon whimpered under him, his eyes closing and his hands balling in the front of Hakyeon’s blouse at the sudden assault to his sensitized nerves. He had, after all, not been that far away from his own climax before Hyuk had interrupted them, and he was still incredibly aroused despite the situation, Hakyeon’s body around him not helping to change that.

Upon seeing his reaction, a wicked smirk stole itself on Hakyeon’s face, and he shifted his hips in a small rolling motion.

Taekwoon gasped, jumping slightly at the feeling of himself shifting inside Hakyeon again, and clung to him desperately.

“Ha-Hakyeon!! You c-can’t-…!” he shot a panicked look in the direction of the slightly open bedroom door.

Hakyeon lowered his head close to Taekwoon’s ear and nipped at it shortly.

“I said _shh_! He won’t know if you stay quiet!” he whispered in a warning tone, and the look Taekwoon gave him was full of doubt. The doubt was quickly replaced by pleasure again when Hakyeon repeated the rolling motion of his hips, and Taekwoon bit his lip harshly to keep any noises from escaping.

“Hakyeon-hyung! Have you seen my wallet anywhere?” Hyuk appeared in the doorway to his bedroom again, and Hakyeon turned to face him. It was a blessing he had lifted one arm to brace himself against the back of the couch before, since it shielded Taekwoon’s face from the maknae’s view; had Hyuk seen the expression on Taekwoon’s face when Hakyeon turned around, he would definitely have suspected something was going on.

“No, sorry, I didn’t. Did you?” He turned back to face Taekwoon, who shuddered underneath him and shot him a deathly glare before shaking his head vehemently. Hakyeon didn’t move, but clenched around him again in a silent warning, and Taekwoon’s body was racked by a fierce wave of pleasure again.

“Aah- hng. No! No, I didn’t!” Taekwoon fought to keep the cry of pleasure in and focus on giving an answer. He had no idea if he’d seen Hyuk’s damned wallet anywhere and he couldn’t care less. He just wanted him to be gone, out of the dorm!

“Sorry, Hyuk-ah, we haven’t seen it. But can’t the others lend you some money? I gave Jaehwan more than enough for dinner for all of you, one of the boys should be able to lend you enough for the movie…” Hakyeon addressed the youngest again, once again shifting on top of Taekwoon, who bit his lip again and scrunched up his whole face to keep in the loud moan that wanted out.

“Ah, yes, maybe…”

“I’m sure of it. And if we can’t find your wallet later I’ll pay whoever lent you the money back until we do find it. Now, make sure you don’t leave the others waiting for too long!”

“Oh, ok. Thank you, hyung!” Sanghyuk’s face lit up and he skipped back towards the front door. When he sat down to put his shoes on again, he was sporting a mischievous smile again, though; one that really worried Hakyeon.

“You really want to get rid of me quickly again, huh?”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes in annoyance, pretending the youngest hadn’t hit the nail on the head.

“Shut up, Hyuk.”

The maknae laughed, moving to put on his second shoe.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything, anyway… Or did I?” It was clear he had at least some kind of idea that he wasn’t exactly welcome at the moment –and it was a good thing he did, otherwise Hakyeon would have seriously doubted his social competences- but he was obviously set on annoying the two oldest.

“Sanghyuk… The others are waiting for you!” Hakyeon’s voice was strained as he _really_ didn’t have the patience to deal with his antics right now; not when Taekwoon was buried inside him up to his hilt and panting underneath him, barely able to contain his moans every time Hakyeon shifted.

“Ok, ok! I got it! I’m leaving! If you want us to bring something back with us -dinner or something like that- just text us; you have our numbers, after all…” Hyuk lifted is hands in mock surrender and got up, moving to open the door, but kept rambling just to get on their nerves.

“Good _bye_ , Hyuk!” Hakyeon was about ready to murder the annoying little pest, but he ignored him, turning around again even when he’d already opened the door.

“On the other hand, if I didn’t interrupt anything, you surely wouldn’t mind if I just stayed in and-“ He didn’t manage to finish what he was about to say before Hakyeon leaned over and grabbed the first object he could reach on the couch, throwing it after him as soon as his position allowed it. He had to make a hasty retreat through the door, not without a loudly resonating laughter they could still hear even after the door closed behind him and the object Hakyeon had thrown hit it harmlessly.

As soon as the door was closed again, though, Taekwoon released a long pent up moan, his hands reaching up and digging into the sides of Hakyeon’s hips to the point it was almost painful to keep him from moving any further, at least for the moment

“Never. Move. Like. That. Again!” was the first thing Taekwoon managed to mutter between pants and through clenched teeth when Hakyeon’s focus returned to him and him alone.

“Sorry…” Hakyeon meant it when he tilted his head and captured Taekwoon’s slightly parted lips in an almost chaste kiss.

Taekwoon loosened his grip again, slowly, massaging the area to soothe the spots where his fingers had dug into Hakyeon’s flesh.

“I’m going to kill him…!” he muttered when Hakyeon’s lips left his own, and Hakyeon agreed promptly.

“And I’ll help you…” He combed his fingers through Taekwoon’s damp hair, pushing it out of his face and making him look up at him.

“Do you still want to…” he didn’t finish his sentence, instead rolling his hips suggestively, and Taekwoon met the movement with one of his own, humming in delight at the sensation that still hadn’t lost any of its appeal.

“Hmm… I’d be extremely disappointed if you just left me like this, after all _that_ …!”

Hakyeon chuckled softly.

“Good...!” he lowered his head again, this time catching Taekwoon’s lips in a far deeper kiss, until Taekwoon shifted underneath him, urging him to resume moving. He was still close, thanks to Hakyeon’s ministrations even while Hyuk was in here with them, and aching to finally come.

When Taekwoon trailed his hands lower again, reaching under the skirt and cupping the perfect mounds of Hakyeon’s butt, the latter broke the kiss, rutting forlornly against Taekwoon, and the purposeful move elicited matching moans from the pair. It didn’t take long for them to find their rhythm again, desperately chasing completion; this time it looked like it would be Taekwoon who reached it first, and in an effort to make Hakyeon reach his own faster, he pulled him closer, trying to find that one angle again that granted Hakyeon the greatest pleasure.

He found it, and Hakyeon cried out, the rolling movement of his hips faltering enough that Taekwoon had to take over as the older one had obviously been closer than he let on. With Hakyeon reduced to a writhing mess in his arms, his hands desperately trying and failing to find something to hold on to that provided more leverage than the shirt on Taekwoon’s back, it was up to Taekwoon to deliver the next couple of deep thrusts that sent Hakyeon over the edge.

Announcing his climax vocally in a strangled cry, Hakyeon’s whole body shook under the force of it and only a few thrusts later Taekwoon joined him in blissful completion, holding on to the older man as if he was the only thing that kept him from disintegrating as the most intense orgasm of his life ripped through his body. After hours of teasing and build-up, this release was definitely the sweetest he’d ever experienced, and it was enough to bring tears of joy into his eyes.

It took long until the pair came down from their high, and even then they didn’t feel like moving and untangling their worn-out bodies. The memory of their maknae interrupting them ultimately served as motivation enough for at least Taekwoon to try and straighten up a bit, but Hakyeon refused to budge, laying limply on top of him as if he never planned on moving again.

“Hakyeon-ah… We have to clean up before the others come home…” Taekwoon murmured into the hair on the back of Hakyeon’s head, which was still comfortably rested on top of his shoulder.

“Mmhno…” the older one protested, not moving a single muscle.

“Come on, we are gross and sweaty and there’s…” Taekwoon paused. Where had Hakyeon even cummed to? He couldn’t feel any evidence anywhere, even though he could most definitely tell there was no way Hakyeon had faked his orgasm!

Hakyeon chuckled, knowing what argument Taekwoon had been about to bring forward.

“No, there isn’t. The skirt caught it all.”

Taekwoon gave him a doubtful look that Hakyeon couldn’t see from his position but must have felt as he finally slowly started to lift his body from Taekwoon’s, sitting up lazily.

Hakyeon gestured at the space between them.

 “See, all clean. It stayed inside the skirt… But you’re right, it _is_ kind of gross when it gets cold…”

It was Taekwoon’s turn to hide his face against the other’s shoulder.

“Hakyeon…!! _You’re_ gross!” he muttered against the fabric of his blouse, hiding his face as he blushed in secondhand embarrassment.

Hakyeon chuckled, running his hand through Taekwoon’s hair before making him lift his head again.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. We should clean up.”

He winced a bit when he lifted himself off Taekwoon, only now feeling how sore he was. As he went, he made sure to use a clean patch of the already ruined skirt to remove the condom from Taekwoon and clean the biggest mess before he got up and trudged towards the bathroom, soon followed by Taekwoon.

While Hakyeon was busy getting rid of the condom and cleaning his hands afterwards, Taekwoon stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around him, his eyes finding Hakyeon’s in the mirror.

“You know what I’ve been thinking?” he asked softly with a light kiss against Hakyeon’s temple, and Hakyeon leaned back against his chest, savouring the rare moment in which Taekwoon initiated a hug.

“Hmm?”

An undistinguishable gleam entered Taekwoon’s eyes before he spoke again.

“I’ve been thinking that those skirts are a damn useful invention, and you should wear them more often.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened at the uncharacteristic comment, but before he could react further, Taekwoon brought his lips closer to his ear, whispering:

“And of course, without underwear…!”

Hakyeon gasped, turning around in Taekwoon’s arms to make sure it was _really_ his boyfriend who was talking to him. It was, and he was giving him the most suggestive look he’d ever seen on that face.

It was then and there that Hakyeon decided that if days like this were the result, his stage outfit whenever it included a skirt could go without a certain other piece of clothing.

*#*#*#*

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were still laying cuddled up on the couch, in their pyjamas, exactly how they’d collapsed on it after their shower, when the other members came home from the movies and replaced the peaceful atmosphere of the dorm with their animated chatter. While Taekwoon couldn’t be bothered to get up as the other’s bustled around them, Hakyeon got up eventually to take care of the laundry.

He came back just in time to see Sanghyuk bend down to pick something up from the floor by the door. It was a small bottle.

It was comical to watch the maknae’s eyes widen as he realized what he was holding in his hands.

“Wait! Hakyeon-hyung, you threw a bottle of _lube_ after me earlier?!” he yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear and turn their attention towards him.

His expression changed from amusement to stark terror in a matter of seconds afterwards.

“But why is it still here… Didn’t you… Oh my god! Does that mean you were already… while I was _here_?”

Realization hit the other members simultaneously and they broke off into roaring laughter, and even Taekwoon grinned despite of his own embarrassment that they had been found out.

Laughing as well, Hakyeon sidled up to the youngest, draping an arm around his shoulders.

“And that, dear Sanghyuk, is why you _listen_ when someone tells you to _leave_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this from asianfanfics.com where it's been up for a while, while I don't have time to write new stuff because of too many jobs that are still not enough to make a living. If you liked this story enough to think I deserve it and you can afford it, I've recently created a kofi account in hopes of one or another coffee-tip coming my way to help my etenernal broke-ness at ko-fi.com/diamondwings. Every single cent would make my entire week <3


End file.
